It's You
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Lily resolve pregar uma peça no James... Mas as coisas acabam saindo de controle. JL


**It's You**

- Lily, é sério, isso é muito deprimente. – ele rolou os olhos enquanto observava a ruiva apertar a boca para evitar uma gargalhada. Ela estava ficando vermelha de tanto segurar o riso.

- Ah Sirius, vai dizer que você não está se divertindo? – Ela disse tomando fôlego e tentando se recuperar do acesso de riso que tivera. James estava parado em baixo da sacada da casa deles, com um violão que ele roubara das coisas trouxas de Lily, tocando algumas notas que não faziam sentido algum. Ela já podia ouvir os vizinhos acordando em suas respectivas casas e tentando pensar em algo grande e duro o suficiente para acertar a cabeça de James e fazê-lo calar a boca.

Lily nunca pensou que se divertiria tanto as custas de James, justo ele que sempre dava o golpe baixo primeiro. Mas dessa vez ela foi mais rápida. Com uma pequena ajuda do Sirius, tinha feito o plano perfeito para pegar ele.

- Porque você começou a achar que é uma brincadeira de mau gosto? – ela perguntou, rindo e tentando ouvir alguma coisa. Lá em baixo James arranhava as cordas o violão cantando de forma desafinada uma música de alguma banda bruxa.

- Ele está acabando com a própria imagem... – Sirius suspirou ao espichar a cabeça pela janela e ver os olhos dele brilharem achando que era Lily. – Isso é extremamente vergonhoso.

- Bom, ele andou merecendo.

- Ele _olhou _para uma garota na rua, Lily.

- É, mas quando eu falei sobre dar em cima de outras garotas ele não teve nem cara para me olhar, Sirius. – A ruiva bufou e ele achou que era melhor ficar quieto. Não queria transformar aquela brincadeira em uma briga da verdade.

De repente, o silêncio invadiu a rua. Sirius sentiu seus ouvidos pulsarem, o que o fez notar o quão irritante James estava sendo.

- Graças a Merlin.

- Ele ainda está lá, Sirius?

- Bom, está.

- O que ele está fazendo?

- Acho que ele quer falar com você.

- Fala que eu não quero falar com ele. – A garota riu e viu Sirius se debruçar sobre a janela e gesticular para James de forma negativa.

- Ele quer _muito_ falar com você... – No minuto seguinte James estava trepado na janela de Lily, olhando para ela, o rosto com alguns arranhões e o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal e cheio de folhas.

- James... – Ela rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços, encarnando uma esposa com raiva.

- Lily, você tem que me ouvir, é sério. Sirius, dá licença pra gente...

- Sirius, fica. – Ela falou em um tom que não permitia mais discussões. – Pode falar.

- Vem aqui. – Ela fez que não com a cabeça. – Lily, por favor, eu tenho algo importante para te dizer. Eu roubei aquela coisa de madeira barulhenta, eu tentei cantar e agora eu subi até a sua janela no terceiro andar sem _nenhum_ tipo de mágica. Acho que eu mereço que você venha falar comigo.

A garota ponderou por alguns segundos e então se aproximou da janela, a cara amarrada, olhando para ele de cima.

- Pode falar.

- Olha, Lily, eu estava guardando isso para o nosso aniversário de noivado, mas situações desesperadoras pedem medidas desesperadas. – Ele pigarreou enquanto as feições dela eram substituídas por uma curiosidade. James entoou de uma forma que Lily sequer imaginava que ele era capaz enquanto cantava _Sha la la la la, 'cause baby it's you._

- Como... Como você...? - Ela sentiu todo seu corpo se arrepiar, enquanto um sorriso ia se formando em seu rosto conforme ele cantava todas as estrofes de sua música – secretamente - preferida dos Beatles.

- Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você ainda precisa aprender, Lily. – Ele sorriu de lado e ela se agachou para dar-lhe um beijo. – Lily, espera, Lily, eu vou cair. – Ele se desequilibrou e suas mãos escorregaram do parapeito da janela, num movimento rápido Sirius puxou a varinha e lançou um feitiço que o segurou a centímetros de bater no chão. O rosto dele estava pálido e Lily desceu correndo até o jardim enquanto Sirius o soltava do feitiço devagar .

- Amor, você está bem? – Ela pôs a mão no rosto dele e ele acenou afirmativamente, apesar de estar meio assustado.

- Ei, casal apaixonado. – Sirius chamou, encostado no batente da porta e sorrindo de lado. – Esse é o momento adequado para dizer que isso tudo foi uma brincadeirinha de mau gosto da Lily?

* * *

**N/A:** Fic para o projeto Twist and Shout da seção James/Lily do 6v. Com a música 'Baby, It's You' dos Beatles (L) Reviews? *_*


End file.
